Insônia - NejiTen
by AyalaOM
Summary: Neji nunca teve problemas para dormir, mas parece que há uma primeira vez para tudo. Seus assuntos pendentes com uma certa kunoichi o atormentam, assim como seu futuro. Quando finalmente decide por um basta na situação insuportável que vive, está inseguro. Ele sabe que essa conversa pode render, mas será que depois de todos esses anos, Tenten ainda está disposta a ouvir? [NejiTen x


**_Notas Iniciais:_**

 _Essa fanfic foi feita de presente para a LeoaMarinha, no amigo oculto do grupo do Whatsapp "Fanáticos Por NejiTen", espero profundamente que você goste rsrs_  
 _Boa leitura!_

 _PS:_ _Gente que nervoso que dá ahhh_

 **Insônia - NejiTen**

Neji observava o jardim iluminado pela luz da lua. O pensamento estava latente em sua mente e irritantemente, não conseguia tirá-lo de lá ou se distrair.

 _"_ _Ou dormir"_ , pensou irritadiço.

Não podia dispersar sua mente treinando também. A proibição da ex-hokage, Tsunade, havia sido muito clara. Ele devia dar tempo para seu corpo curar. Mas já faziam meses e apesar das inúmeras consultas, nada parecia estar melhorando.

 _"_ _Como um relógio quebrado, os dias passam e eu continuo estagnado no mesmo lugar"_ , irritou-se com seus próprios pensamentos deprimidos. Em sua mente turva pelo cansaço, apesar de não conseguir pregar os olhos a noite, a imagem bela, esguia e divertida daquela que em parte tinha culpa em sua repentina insônia, surgiu.

Ele recostou-se à parede, sentindo o frio da noite balançar suas madeixas escuras, soltas e naquela altura, levemente bagunçadas. Passou os dedos por entre os fios que borravam sua visão, jogando-os para trás e sentindo-se pressionado, mais uma vez.

Tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação, pois da maneira que estava, não poderia ficar. Mirou o relógio em sua cabeceira, marcava 3:30 da manhã, embora ele mal conseguisse registrar o tempo passando. Os minutos mudando e quando deu por si, já eram 4:00. A mente em um branco total, sendo cortado por pequenos lampejos de preocupação.

 _"_ _Será que ela o ouviria? Será que conseguiria voltar à ativa? Será que Tenten possuía alguém em sua vida, nessa altura? O que faria se jamais se recuperasse? Será que havia outro homem na cama dela?"_ , os pensamentos se acumulavam em perguntas, deixando-o ansioso e aborrecido.

Como ele conseguiria relaxar quando tinha tanto em sua mente, torturando-o milimetricamente?

Levantou-se, incapaz de conter o ímpeto e colocou um pé na janela, quando recordou-se que nenhuma atividade física intensa era permitida. Contendo um urro desgostoso, ele encaminhou-se para a porta do quarto.

Não sabia o que fazer, ou como fazer, não ainda. Mas não se importava. Ia em busca de suas respostas, antes que os questionamentos o enlouquecessem de vez. E, ignorando mais um ímpeto irracional, teve lucidez para pelo menos pegar a parte de cima do kimono e cobrir de maneira desleixada o tronco nu.

O vento da madrugada bateu em sua roupa porcamente arrumada, bagunçando-o ainda mais e deixando boa parte do peito a mostra, mas ele tampouco importou-se, seguindo a passos duros por uma das mais movimentadas ruas de Konoha – embora, em hora tão ingrata – não houvesse quase ninguém ainda, mesmo assim, os poucos que já se preparavam para abrir seus estabelecimentos, olhavam-no curiosos e cochichavam.

 _"_ _Isso, deliciem-se urubus. Será a única vez que me verão assim"_ , pensava, ainda mais aborrecido. Tão logo desceu a rua, viu as casas simples, de segunda mão, se amontoando, desgastados pelo tempo. Algumas pessoas começavam a sair de suas casas para ajudar na reconstrução da vila, outras apenas tomavam um chá na varanda de casa, aproveitando o final da madrugada.

Foi então que se postou na frente da casa simples, de madeira antiga e viu que ela ainda dormia, pelo menos era o que aparentava, pois as luzes estavam todas apagadas.

Sentiu a garganta seca.

[…]

Tenten remexeu-se na cama, as palavras gentis de Tsunade girando em sua mente. O descontentamento da ex-hokage com a recuperação de Neji era palpável. Aparentemente, ele estava demorando mais do que ela previra quando fizera a cirurgia de reconstrução das veias do jovem Hyuuga.

Fechou os olhos, ignorando a dor-de-cabeça que se aproximava, não conseguia definir Neji sem associá-lo ao trabalho. Ele era puro esforço e não merecia o que havia ganho, protegendo Hinata de sua própria estupidez. Suspirou, mergulhando nas lembranças de meses atrás.

 _—_ _Não! – Tenten gritou, no mesmo momento em que o gênio corria para se tornar um escudo humano._

 _Ela não soube quando, mas usou os restos de chákra que possuía para criar um novo escudo de armas que ricochetearam contra a maior parte das estacas que vinha na direção dos dois Hyuugas. Piscou, sentindo-se drenada. Sua visão estava oscilando, ficando turva, mas viu quando Neji caiu de joelhos._

 _Correu em sua direção, quase caindo no caminho, mas sendo amparada por Lee, que havia chego ao local junto com o esquadrão que lutava ao norte. Ambos continuaram rapidamente até o local aonde Neji permanecia de joelhos._

 _Não demorou a perceber que algo estava errado. Havia sangue – muito – sujando o kimono branco e o colete verde de Jounnin, mas isso não era a parte mais assustadora. Os olhos de Neji, que sempre tinham um tom tão gélido de branco, agora tinham veias avermelhadas, dilatadas por toda sua extensão. O sangue manchava os orbes pérola, como se fossem lágrimas, caindo em ondas pelas bochechas, manchando a boca fina, o pescoço alvo e o kimono tão branco quanto os olhos deste eram._

 _Tenten ajoelhou-se em sua frente, tocando-lhe o rosto delicadamente. Sabia que estava horrorizada e que ele podia ler o sentimento facilmente em seu rosto, mas naquele momento isso não importou. Tudo o que desejava era tocá-lo e saber que estava tudo bem._

 _—_ _Ne-Neji? – Chamou-o com a voz falha._

 _—_ _Estou bem. Juro que estou. – Ele garantiu piscando os olhos com preocupação. – Não consigo desativar o byakugan._

 _—_ _Acalme-se. – Tenten viu Hiashi aproximar-se calmamente e questionava-se como ele poderia parecer tão frio ante a situação aterrorizante._

 _"_ _Certamente está, não foi sua filha querida.", pensou com raiva._

 _—_ _Você usou seu byakugan demais. Acalme-se e vamos ver os danos quando seus olhos estiverem descansados._

 _—_ _Jamais pensei que diria isso, Hyuuga-san, mas concordo plenamente. – Tsunade disse avaliando de longe o rosto do Hyuuga. – Vamos montar uma pequena guarda que te leve até Konoha…_

 _—_ _Eu quero lutar._

 _—_ _Você já fez o suficiente por uma vida, não acha Neji? – Tenten perguntou irritada. – Vai para Konoha nem que seja amarrado nas costas do Lee. – Ela decidiu e o Hyuuga bufou, sem comentar. Conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que jamais a venceria numa batalha verbal, ela era teimosa demais para isso._

 _—_ _Pronto, está feito então. Mitsashi Tenten, Rock Lee, levem Hyuuga Neji até Konoha. Shizune vai começar os tratamentos de rotina para estabilizá-lo e nós nos vemos lá em alguns dias._

Abriu os olhos, mirando o despertador que marcava 3:30 da madrugada. Não conseguia entender porque os olhos dele simplesmente não voltavam ao normal, mas compreendia porque ele estava frustrado. Seria como não poder usar suas kunais, se tornaria quase uma inútil.

 _"_ _Mas jamais me daria por vencida."_ , ela sabia.

Virou-se na cama, encarando a parede. Se tivesse que ser um pouco otimista, estava na hora de uma ação mais incisiva, mas Tsunade não queria expô-lo ainda a tratamentos muito drásticos e segundo sua pupila, Haruno Sakura, o fato do gênio simplesmente não querer usar os tais óculos só atrapalhava sua recuperação.

O fato é que Neji poderia não admitir, mas era teimoso como uma porta. E se Tenten fosse adicionar mais algo em sua biografia, diria _"Lindo como um deus, mas perigoso como o próprio demônio"_ , no entanto, duvidava que um dia ele sequer faria uma. Neji não era dado à tais regalias, diferentemente de Uchiha Sasuke que se orgulhava em ter seu nome estampado nas telas dos cinemas. Havia vendido sua mórbida história para os cinemas locais e vangloriava-se a cada oportunidade. Naruto, no entanto, além de ser o novo hokage, tinha uma autobiografia autorizada, que o faziam parecer melhor do que realmente era. Isso, claro, em sua singela opinião.

Bufou, irritadiça, vendo os minutos passarem sem de fato, ver; tanto é que já eram 4:00 da manhã e nada de conseguir dormir. O sono – _"aquele ingrato"_ – havia a abandonado, assim como a convicção de que um dia seus sentimentos – de adolescente, ela admitia – seriam notados e correspondidos. Não se lembrava sequer de quando seu príncipe encantado – Hero Jaejoong, seu cantor favorito – havia deixado de ser o homem que a visitava em sonhos, e mudado drasticamente para Hyuuga Neji.

Mordiscou o lábio, contendo mais uma bufada. Estava parecendo um animal enjaulado, e de fato estava. Estava presa pela sua falta de coragem em dizer-lhe as palavras que o fariam dizer-lhe não, estava assustada como um rato de laboratório e sequer achava-se bonita o suficiente. Não se achava feia, mas as mulheres que se jogavam aos pés daquele homem – e que homem – eram dignas de modelos e atrizes da televisão.

E dentre tantas belezas únicas, Mitsashi Tenten não via-se com uma qualidade sequer que fosse única.

Tinha os olhos de cor comum, castanhos como a terra molhada. Tinha os cabelos de cor comum, castanhos como o chocolate derretido. Sua boca, pequena, carnuda e levemente avermelhada, não lhe dava nenhum tom especial. Não com suas bochechas muito redondas e com os olhos grandes que possuía. O corpo também não era feio, mas não estava páreo com os das mulheres com quem ele já se deitara e sabia, pois ele mesmo já havia lhe confidenciado algumas. Estava em proporcionalidade, igualdade e isso não atraía a atenção daquele que a fazia acordar em chamas.

— Odeio a vida. – Murmurou girando os olhos, jogando a coberta para cima e levantando da cama e seguindo para o banheiro. Em seguida, encaminhou-se para a cozinha pequena.

– O que eu posso fazer, se ele é tão gostoso? – Questionou-se alto, e riu sozinha.

Uma batida soou, cortando sua risada boba e Tenten foi atender curiosa. _"Quem é o sem vida que veio me ver à essa hora? Não que eu estivesse dormindo, ou qualquer coisa, mas…"_ , debatia com seus botões até que sua mente ficou em branco ao vê-lo ali, lindo, todo desalinhado, quase como em seus sonhos mais libidinosos.

— Te acordei? – Neji parecia estar levemente incomodado ao fazer aquela pergunta. Tenten questionava-se se ele a havia ouvido falar anteriormente.

— Hum… não. Eu acordei cedo.

— Por que?

— Hãn? – Tenten não estava entendendo nada. Tampouco Neji poderia culpá-la.

— Por quê o que?

— Se está acompanhada, eu posso voltar outra hora. – Era isso, ele parecia magoado com algo e Tenten não entendia.

— Você me aparece aqui de madrugada e agora vai embora sem me dizer o que é? Por que veio aqui tão cedo?

— Eu volto depois, quando o seu "tão gostoso" não estiver aqui. – Ele disse furioso e Tenten riu com a possibilidade do _seu gostoso_ estar enciumado.

— Ciúmes? Logo você? – Brincou ela.

— E por que eu estaria com ciúmes? – Neji perguntou num bico, que naquele momento de insanidade, Tenten julgou fofo.

— Porque você me ama. – Tenten brincou com um sorriso e gargalhou. – É uma brincadeira, Neji. Você é bem-vindo, por que não entra?

— E seu acompanhante tão gostoso? – Ele questionou baixo, magoado, mas o sorriso divertido dela era capaz de abalar-lhe as estruturas e o fez. Neji sentia seu coração batendo forte, como se não houvesse nada mais belo ou delicado. E ele queria vê-lo todos os dias, enquanto vivesse e além.

Então soube. Tão fácil como era com Tenten, ele precisava apenas ser honesto e dizer-lhe sobre os sentimentos que seguiam torturando-o por anos, mas principalmente agora que tinha tempo para pensar neles. Sempre se esquivara, ocupando-se com mais e mais missões, por medo de perdê-la para a vida de ninja, mas não tinha mais saída, e sabia que o tempo estava se esgotando. Era um gênio, no fim das contas.

— Ele não existe. Bem, poderia existir, mas… eu estou sozinha. Estava pensando alto.

— E vocês… estão juntos, ou o quê?

— Estou tão solteira quanto sempre, se é o que quer saber. Por que? Você não está me arrumando um encontro ou algo assim, né?

— Não, a menos que cogite sair comigo. – Ele disse galante e riu baixo, nervosamente. – Isso é tão difícil. — Ele murmurou, mas ao olhar nos olhos castanhos, ele soube que ela sabia, e sentiu-se mais confortável para dizer-lhe o que precisava.

Tenten seguiu olhando-o ansiosa, o coração agora estava aos galopes, aguardando o que ele tanto queria dizer. Sua boca estava seca e as mãos suavam, os pelos da nuca se eriçaram com o olhar dele, pois era um que jamais vira antes. Tão másculo, com um brilho diferente no olhar. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, um gesto que fazia sempre que estava nervosa e aguardou, sentindo seu estômago agitar-se com a ansiedade.

— Eu não conseguia dormir, tenho tido problemas para dormir por um tempo, mas as missões ajudavam. Agora que eu não tenho nenhuma, não consigo mais fugir desses sentimentos que me comem vivo, como se eu fosse um banquete. Eu não consigo te tirar dos meus pensamentos, cada um dos seus pequenos gestos. Eu nunca disse, também não senti que fosse necessário, mas significa muito ter você ao meu lado, por todos esses anos, me apoiando diante do meu melhor e do meu pior.

— Neji… – Tenten sentiu um arrepio e o medo se instalou em seu interior.

 _"_ _Por favor, não me veja apenas como sua irmã. Me diga que não é isso e posso morrer em paz."_ , ela pedia em pensamentos.

— Eu a amo. E eu jamais pensei que fosse difícil assim dizer uma sentença tão pequena, mas eu o faço. Amo cada pequena coisa que você faz por mim, quero ter uma vida com você, filhos, se você quiser.

— Há tantas outras muito mais bonitas, que se encaixariam melhor… – Tenten não sabia porque estava tentando convencê-lo do contrário, mas era algo que precisava fazer.

— Você é perfeita. É forte, independente, sabe o que quer e corre atrás. É por essa mulher que eu me apaixonei, e sei que não vou me arrepender, você me compreende melhor do que qualquer pessoa no mundo.

Tenten engoliu, um nó se formou em sua garganta com a emoção, sufocando-a e tão oportuno quanto pudesse parecer, uma chuva fina começou a cair lá fora, mas eles estavam alheios ao fato, apenas olhando-se como se o mundo tivesse acabado. E se acabasse, se todos morressem e só restassem os dois, ele sabia, ela também, que tinham o que precisavam para ser felizes.

 _"_ _Esse é o meu felizes para sempre."_ , Tenten pensou sorrindo, e mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela não as derramou. Piscou contendo-a com mais um de seus sorrisos, dos quais, Neji amava tanto.

Sem se conter, Tenten aproximou-se do Hyuuga, beijando a boca fina. Ele não deixou por menos, colocando-a sentada na mesa da cozinha. As línguas se enroscando languidamente, enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pelas pernas desnudas, afinal, Tenten vestia apenas uma blusa larga.

Ela enroscou as pernas na cintura dele, achando-o vestido demais e empurrou os ombros masculinos levemente, com um muxoxo. Tirou-lhe o kimono com pressa, sentindo-se queimar.

Neji a puxou contra si, num ato brusco, másculo e pincelou beijos pelos lábios carnudos, que tomavam uma tonalidade de vermelho. Descendo os beijos pelos ombros e clavícula, enquanto massageava os seios redondos e medianos, os bicos entumecidos.

Os beijos tornaram-se mais intensos, enquanto o resto das roupas iam ao chão, esquecidos. Tenten enroscou os dedos nos cabelos longos e sedosos, desejando mais, sempre mais.

Neji tocou-lhe, arrepiando os cabelos do corpo feminino, colocando-a deitada na mesa e guiou o rosto para o local onde desejava estar. Segurou o quadril contra sua boca, enquanto a língua brincava com os sentidos dela, que não continha os gemidos para si.

E a cada som, ele sentia-se mais enfeitiçado. A queria, e não era coisa de uma noite – ou madrugada, começo de manhã, para ser mais exato. Quando ela tornou-se mais ofegante e começou a mexer o quadril contra sua boca, ele ergueu-se, brincando com a selvageria que existia nela. Sabia que logo a mostraria, como sempre fazia em momentos de tensão.

Tenten apertou os olhos, sentando-se exposta à ele e tocou o membro rígido, masturbando-o sem cerimônia. Neji fechou momentaneamente os olhos, sentindo os movimentos de vai e vem, que o faziam querer concluir as coisas logo. Parecia que estava em fogo, e este, o consumia por inteiro.

Puxou-a para si, uma vez mais, quando quase perdeu o controle. Precisava estar com ela, e pela expressão em seu rosto, Tenten sentia o mesmo. O clitóris inchado martelava contra sua intimidade, quando a violou, lentamente, ouvindo uma pequena lamúria incontida.

Eles não falavam, também não era necessário palavras. Apenas a irracionalidade e a loucura cabiam naquele momento. As estocadas firmes e profundas, vinham sem pressa, como um predador que tem, entre suas garras, sua presa. Tenten mordiscou o ombro dele, ouvindo-o puxar o ar e riu travessa, impulsionando-o a ir além.

E juntos foram para uma realidade paralela aonde só existiam os dois, e seu amor, que há muito existia, mas que, no entanto, só fora descoberto agora. Ela sorriu, ofegante, quando chegou lá e ficou grata ao ver o rosto levemente rubro de atividade se contorcer, enquanto o belo espécime masculino urrava de olhos fechados, perdido em sua própria nuvem de prazer.

Quando o beijara, não imaginou que terminariam na mesa, mas havia sido tão bom e tão gostoso. Mal podia esperar por mais, mas como sempre, Neji sempre conseguia surpreendê-la.

— Nós vamos nos casar.

— Você poderia me perguntar, ao invés.

— Você quer se casar comigo, Tenten? – Ele perguntou sensualmente, mas o tom não mascarava completamente sua insegurança.

— Sim, é claro! – Ela disse animadamente.

— Eu já sabia, pois caso você se recusasse, iria prendê-la na minha cama até que dissesse sim. – O sorriso charmoso trouxe à tona o lado sapeca de Tenten, que com um tom sedutor, disse-lhe:

— Eu poderia estar tentada a dizer não, apenas para ver o que você vai fazer comigo. – Neji girou os olhos para o comentário sugestivo e a beijou calidamente nos lábios.

Erguendo-a em seus braços, que o mirou surpresa, mas entendeu em seguida. Ele andava cegamente pela casa, levando-a para o quarto dela e a colocando sobre a cama. De repente, não se importou com a chuva, com o frio, ou com o café da manhã que ainda não havia tomado. A chuva lá fora parecia apenas aquecê-los mais. Tudo o que desejava era tê-lo junto de si, tão juntos quanto é humanamente possível.

[…]

 _Anos depois…_

Eram pouco mais que 4:00 da manhã quando Tenten levantou-se, levemente incomodada. O frio de outono, trazia a chuva e a fazia querer perambular pelos cantos. Era uma bela manhã, tal qual tantas outras que já passara ao lado de Neji.

Não conseguia imaginar uma vida em que ele não estivesse, desde menina sonhara em encontrar seu grande amor e jamais imaginara que seria ele. Mas é como dizem, todos amam um clichê porque são fáceis de serem vividos. E ela vivia um, isso tinha certeza.

Adorava o jardim que tinham, achava-o ainda mais bonito que o da casa principal do clã Hyuuga. Sentou-se na varanda com alguma dificuldade, deixando seus dedos tocarem a chuva. A água, apesar de fria, era agradável, em sua pele quente. Ouviu o piso ranger e não olhou para saber que Neji também estava acordado.

— Levantou cedo. Aconteceu algo? _Ele_ está te incomodando?

— Não. Apenas queria ver a chuva. – Tenten respondeu-lhe com simplicidade. – E ele nunca me incomoda, _marido_.

Neji sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou levemente, observando a água da chuva tocar as flores, tão belas, que coloriam seu jardim. Ela amava as simplicidades da vida, os pequenos detalhes; e o fazia tão feliz.

Jamais recuperou o byakugan, mas também não precisava dele. Via em sua frente, pelas lentes dos irritantes óculos de grau, a sua maior preciosidade, crescendo no ventre e criando um pequeno inchaço na barriga, antes lisa.

— Ainda me lembro do dia em que você me contou que estava grávida. Me deu um belo susto, Sra. Hyuuga.

— Sem dúvidas, a chuva e a sua cara foram as melhores coisas que já vi. – Ela riu, vendo-o se levantar.

— Vamos nos deitar, está frio e não quero que vocês adoeçam.

— Superprotetor. – Tenten murmurou e Neji a olhou com os olhos semicerrados.

— Sou mesmo, não nego. – Ela sorriu, levantando-se e seguindo com ele pela casa.

Tenten deitou-se observando-o deixar o robe pesado que vestia, para protegê-lo do frio, em cima do biombo e deitar-se com ela em seguida. Neji mirou-lhe os olhos, sabendo que não precisava mais dizer, talvez nunca tivesse preciso, pois ela o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um, e por vezes, ele acreditava que conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo.

Ela olhou-o, depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios e voltando a aconchegar-se, de frente para ele, que abraçou-a apertado, enquanto pensava em como tinha sorte, afinal, quantos podem afirmar sobreviver a uma guerra e ainda encontrar o amor verdadeiro e real?

As noites de insônia haviam se findado, junto com o eterno inverno. Estava feliz, e além.

 **Notas finais:**

 _Novamente, minha amiga secreta é a_ ** _LeaoMarinha_** _._

 _Fiquei super feliz quando vi que era você rsrs não que não fosse ficar com as outras meninas... Escrevi com muito amor, carinho e dedicação e super espero que você tenha gostado. Tive várias ideias, mas achei que essa seria a que você talvez curtisse mais, espero que sim ^.^_

 _Beijos, fui!_


End file.
